


BACK HOME

by boywithanotepad



Category: Supernoobs (Cartoon)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Homophobia, M/M, References to Depression, young teens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boywithanotepad/pseuds/boywithanotepad
Summary: Kevin Reynolds left Cornbury one day. It was swift, and he never got the chance to say goodbye. After some years, he is now back and things are somewhat the same. His old house is intact, his room too. Will it be the same with his old friends?He just hopes it is.
Relationships: Tyler Bowman/Kevin Reynolds (Supernoobs)
Kudos: 1





	1. Reunion

Cornbury was a small unimportant town, but it was his town. And he was glad he finally came back. It all was like he left it. The park was still beaming with children’s laughter and the screaming from the ever-worried parents. His house was intact and everything in the neighborhood seemed to be familiar. He entered his old house and saw the amount of dust it collected. It was only natural, right? The house had been abandoned for a long time. It was a swift decision his parents made. Jobs always screwed up families he knew. His father was called for a new higher pay position that year. They moved out in a matter of hours. He never saw Cornbury again, and he grew in that odious foreign city. He hated it there, and yet most of his life was in the streets of that place.

He went to his room and found it odd looking. The furniture was in the exact same position he had it. Albeit it was now covered with blank sheets to protect the wood. The rest was still somewhat familiar. He climbed into bed and rested. He began to wonder how his life would be from now on. He wondered about Roach, Tyler and Shope. He never got the chance to give them a proper goodbye. Maybe that was the reason they drifted apart, and of course the pesky long distance that stood between them. But he was back home. And he was grateful.

His parents were not happy with the idea of him returning to town. His mother said he should stay in the city and continue with his father’s, now longstanding, business. But he refused to partake in the activities of said business. He never liked numbers, never would. Instead, he cultivated the art of writing and now was a somewhat indie, somewhat celebrated writer that could move wherever he wanted too. He promised his parents he would not slack off. That did not exactly give them any sort of relief, but they knew Kevin would manage. He always did.

The next few days he spent cleaning the house and reorganizing everything. After a week and a half of working in his new project and cleaning up the house, he was satisfied. Nobody exactly knew he had returned to town. Not even his past friends, and he wanted that. He wanted to experience that feeling of being home without being disturbed. Yet he recognized a big part of home was composed of his friends, his people.

Without more dilation in a Friday afternoon, he went to a nearby café. He was not an avid coffee drinker, but usually those places were perfect for working. He sat, ordered a whatever coffee, and opened his computer. As he was beginning to type some words, he heard it. A loud gasp followed by a high pitched “Oh my God!”.

-Kevin Reynolds?! Is that you?!-. A girl with familiar glasses and a characteristic sweater said as she approached him.

-Sup Shope -. Kevin said with big smile. He got up and hugged her. Shope embraced him too.

-I cannot believe it, after all these years… I mean -. Shope said still in shock.

Kevin shrugged. -I said I would return right?-. She smiled.

-You are so tall! Why are you so tall?!- She said teasingly to him.

-I do not know? -. He said laughing a bit.

-Did you arrive today? Where have you been all this time? It was so weird how you just left… but it is fine, I mean you are here now, right? -. She said.

-Well, dad got a job in the city so yeah. I arrived about two weeks ago -. He said with a sheepish smile.

-Oh… right, right-. She said understanding. -Well, I am sure Roach and Tyler will be shocked when they see you! -. She said hugging him again.

-You have no idea how much we missed you-. She spoke.

-But hey I am here right? -. He spoke. -We will make up for the time lost, I guess-. He grinned.

-Right away mister! -. She said while grabbing his hand and leading them out of the café. – There is so much I must tell you-.

-Wait! My computer! -. Kevin said. 

-Oh right, pack it up and we will go-. Shope said still excited.

-Where to? -. He asked. She only smiled.

They went walking towards the neighborhood where they all lived. Shope meanwhile gave him a much-needed update about what had happened in his absence. Tyler had applied for college and was currently in his first year of biology (probably would pursue medicine later), Roach was learning his parents’ business and travelling from time to time. She was, of course, trying to enter an Ivy league and was almost done with paperwork. It was only a matter of time. He was trying to absorb all the information and details. Then he realized something. Kevin caught up where they were going. Only one person had such a big house in the entire town, a mansion. They were heading towards Roach’s. He was still dumbfounded over how well one of his friends received him. Maybe he needed this.

-So… how’s life for you? -. Shope asked.

-Well, I kind of got into writing and… I am on my second book now -. He said trying to be nonchalant

-You are a WRITER?! Kevin Reynolds, the boy who hated essays, is a writer now?! -. Shope exclaimed.

-Well, it is cooler when you write what you want you know, not something about symbolism and such -. He said jokingly.

-Heh, I guess so-. They had reached the door. -Still, I would never had called it.

-Me neither -. He said, and frankly he never thought about it in his childhood or early adolescence.

They knocked. It took a few minutes after a finely dressed butler opened the door.

-Master Shope, I did not know you were coming -. He spoke.

-Hey Penn, well it is kind of a last-minute thing -. She explained.

-And this is? -. The butler looked at him quizzically. Kevin only waved at him.

-Kevin Reynolds, sir -. Kevin said. The butler was perplexed.

-Master Roach will be pleased to see you-. Was all he said and guided them through the big house.

Tyler and the Roach were currently playing videogames. Specifically, zombie attacks videogames, which Tyler was not precisely a fan of. But it was better to be bored at home while he waited for his mom to arrive. He had texted Shope a few times, but none of his messages were answered. He was not even left in seen. Perhaps she was busy with college papers. The Roach knew Tyler was bored and frankly he was too. They had played videogames all morning. He also knew Tyler was still struggling with… that.

He never dared to mention that thing. It had taken a toll on his friend for about two years. Did he ever mention what happened? He always suspected it was about Amy Anderson. It could be about her, then again, their relationship was short lived. Tyler was not the same, that he knew. And he wished something would happen that could make the boy be himself again.

A knock interrupted his thoughts.

-Master Roach, you have some visits -. Penn said. The boys looked up; they were not expecting anybody.

Shope entered the room with a young man at her side. He was tall, maybe 6.3? His dark messy and somewhat curled hair was familiar.

-Hey boys! – Shope said hugging both. – You will not guess who I found at that crappy café we all hate -.

\- Hey Shope… I guess is that guy -. Tyler said nonchalantly. The Roach looked nervous; Tyler was being rude again.

\- Nice to see you too, Ty -. Kevin said a bit off when his childhood best friend greeted him like that.

-K-kevin? -. The Roach said with a huge smile, finally realizing. – Oh Kevin! We have missed you! -. The smaller boy went for a hug that the taller one immediately accepted.

-Roach, nice seeing you again! -. They both hugged. – Missed you too, little bro -.

Tyler meanwhile was in shock. Kevin? Kevin Reynolds? The same guy who left on a whim one day? That Kevin Reynolds? He looked… different. He was taller, no longer a somewhat chubby guy. No, he could not be. It had been years since then. Years in which Tyler waited for him to return or even an explanation, it never happened. Now he is there, right in front of him. He should be happy right? His best friend is finally back. He smiled.

-Hey Kevin… -. He said a bit shy. Kevin grinned at him like a mischievous child. The child he at one point knew. Kevin walked towards him.

-I have missed you man -. The tall boy said and embraced him. Tyler hugged him back. 

Kevin was elated to see his best friend again. He never made any actual friends in the city. And he felt the luckiest person because he could meet them again. He was happy. 

-Dude I have so much to tell you! -. Kevin told him like an excited puppy.

-Of course, you do -. Tyler said smiling.

-We should celebrate -. The roach said. Shope supported the notion.

-How about pizza? -. Shope suggested. -We used to eat it all the time -.

-That is fine by me-. Kevin said. The other two boys agreed.

They went walking, as nothing in the town was far from anything. Kevin talked with Roach trying to catch up. Meanwhile Tyler and Shope walked behind them. Shope was happy their meet up went okay, but still, she could feel a bit of tension around Tyler. She knew it was hard for him. Tyler had changed a lot since Kevin disappeared at that time. He was quieter and reserved. Kevin did not know what happened, perhaps it was better to tell him. But it was not her place, Tyler should do it. Still, she hoped they would talk, especially Tyler.

Tyler gave her a look, the kind that says, “I know you know”. She only smiled at grabbed his hand in reassurance.

-You will eventually tell him, right? -. She spoke.

He only nodded. -I am scared Shope… -. He almost whispered. -What if…-.

She interrupted him. -He will understand. Now go and enjoy seeing your best friend again -. She smiled at him.

 _Everything will be okay,_ she mouthed to him. He nodded to his best ability and tried to convince himself of that.

Kevin could not help but notice the somewhat forced and sad smile Tyler carried when he talked to Shope. And he began to get worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back on the Supernoobs fandom!


	2. What is it?

Kevin and Roach were making a competition of who could eat more pizza. Meanwhile, Tyler and Shope were amused at their antics and enjoyed their drinks, as they had enough pizza for the day. Tyler was considerably in a better mood as he watched his goofy friends. He felt nostalgic and glad that, even if they grew up, they were children at heart. Shope was a bit grossed out when Roach tried to fit two slices in his mouth. Perhaps their competition was getting out of hand.

-Hey, it’s not fair! The rule was to eat one by one -. Kevin complained.

-Sorry you cannot keep up with me-. Roach said jokingly.

-You both should stop before your stomachs explode-. Shope said a bit worried.

The boys looked at each other as they assessed Shope’s warning. Then they kept at it.

After three boxes of pizza and stomach aches, they left the place. Kevin felt sick, but it was worth it. His friends were with him once again, he was not a loner anymore. He went towards Shope and Tyler who were talking behind him and Roach.

-I insist, it is better if he finds out this way…-. Shope said and stopped as she saw Kevin looking at them.

-Who will find out what? -. Kevin asked a bit confused.

-Oh, Tyler has something to discuss with his professor, but he does not want to talk about it-. Shope lied easily. And it was a good lie, something credible yet foreign enough to not even let the chance of something personal slip out.

-Oh, right. -. Kevin said. – So you guys want to hang out at my place? There is nobody in there so we can do whatever we want -.

-Sure! Lead the way! -. Roach said enthusiastically.

Tyler and Shope accepted the distraction and went along. Tyler gave her a meaningful look and silently mouthed a thank you. Shope only gave him a thumbs up.

They went walking together.

Kevin could not help but feel as if there was something between Shope and Tyler. Were they something? Not like it would matter, he thought, his crush on her was long gone. Perhaps they were planning something? Keeping a secret? Maybe it was nothing? He pondered for a bit. He brushed away the thoughts, it was only making him uneasy without a real motive. The Roach was walking with good humor, as always. He decided maybe he would know something about what those two were always talking about.

-Hey Roach -. Kevin said. -Why are Tyler and Shope whispering? -. He whispered too.

Roach tried to think of what to answer to that, one false movement and Kevin would become suspicious and worried.

-Tyler has a problem -. He finally answered. -Something college related -. He lied. He thankfully heard Shope’s lie before.

-Is it too serious? -. Kevin said somewhat altered.

-Not really, but you know Tyler. He is always making a big deal -. The roach said trying to dismiss Kevin’s worry.

-Well, that is a fact -. Kevin said grinning and less worried now.

They had been playing videogames for about an hour when Kevin decided he should probably check his mail. He had been in communication with his agent about the new book and so far, he got almost nothing. The notification in his phone confirmed that in fact he had a new mail. The message was simple: you need to give me some material to work with. That was it, his agent was only asking for something, anything to present as a proposal. He realized it would be better to work on that as soon as he could.

-Hey, what’s the matter? -. Shope asked him as she saw the concentrated expression on his face.

-Oh, just thinking about my new book. Probably will need to write something today -. He said.

-A BOOK? -. Roach said impressed. -You, Kevin Reynolds, are a writer now? -.

Kevin nodded as if it was that much of a great thing. Tyler was surprised at that.

-How? -. Tyler asked him.

-Well, I got a computer and wrote -. Kevin joked. -No, seriously I got bored, so I began writing -.

-Right… -. Tyler said still a bit confused. His best friend, who could not write a single sentence to save his life was a writer now? Time really changes people.

-Oh come on Kevin, tell us the whole story -. Shope said.

-Well, it all began in seventh grade when a newspaper club opened in school. I applied just to get some credits and well it was cool. The teacher said a I had a few grammar errors to correct and well I did it. Then she began trying to set me up in writing competitions and I won a few. It was her doing that landed me a contract to be honest. So, first book is out now and the second is… is on its way I would say-.

-Why we never heard of it? -. Roach asked. -You got a copy? I am kind of curious -.

-Yeah, I always check for new books -. Shope said.

-I write under a pseudonym -. Kevin explained. -So have you heard about Keith Ryan? -.

-Wait… you are… -. Shope said realization dawning on her.

-That is right -. Kevin nodded.

Tyler felt something constrict in him. Kevin was not only his best friend, but his favorite writer. Even though he had only one book.

-YOU ARE THE WRITER OF “SHADOWS IN OUR PLANE”? -. Tyler practically shouted.

Kevin nodded again a bit more tense.

-Dear lord! I have been wanting to know what will happen next… please tell me! -. Tyler said already fanboying like a dork.

-No spoilers -. Kevin said grinning.

-Aw come on man! -. Shope exclaimed. -Tyler and I have been waiting for the new book for years now -. She exaggerated, as the book was about months old.

-Sorry guys, I guess I got a bit distracted? -. Kevin said offering an apology.

-I guess we can wait -. Shope said smiling. -I mean I had a great time today -.

-Me too -. Tyler said with a smile. -I needed this -.

The roach nodded. -We missed you Kevin -.

Kevin opened his arms. -This needs a group hug -.

They all hugged, happy to be reunited.

It was late at night when Kevin was still figuring some plot aspects and details of his new book. A phone call distracted him. He noticed it was not a number he had registered. Still, he answered.

-Hello? -. He said.

-Oh god, I can’t believe it’s really you -. A woman said.

-Excuse me? -. He said even more confused.

-Oh right, I am Ms. Bowman. -. Why was his friend’s mother was calling him almost at midnight?

-Oh hey ma’am, sorry about the confusion -. He apologized.

-It is fine, I am just glad you are here now. Tyler really missed you -. She spoke.

Kevin felt touched. -Right, I missed him too -. He confessed.

-So how are your parents? -. She said.

He told her they were fine and in the city. They chatted about his trip to Cornbury and the remodeling of the house for a while. He also told her about how glad he was to see his friends again, especially Tyler. She was glad to hear that.

-I always knew you were close -. Kevin, I been meaning to ask for a favor-. She said.

-Sure -. Kevin said glad to help his friend’s mother.

-Please help my Tyler -.

Help him? What did she mean?

-Sure ma’am -. He said a bit confused.

-Great! The psychiatrist said he needs a good friend to help him -. She claimed.

-Oh… right -. He seemed to be more oriented about the… situation.

-Well, good night Kevin! I am glad you are here again -. She sighed. -I just want my son back, I really appreciate it you know? -.

-Of course -. He said feeling a bit worried. -Goodnight -.

So Tyler was depressed? That was his first question. It all seemed like it, but he knew there were other mental illnesses. Something told him that it was depression though. What kind of trouble did Tyler had? His mother seemed too relieved. Too much. Did he do something too bad? Was it really that serious?

He only knew that night was about to be plagued with worries about his friend. Writing was off the table for sure too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I am finally back on the supernoobs fandom!


End file.
